Pokemon Young Trainers Academy
by Westlyking
Summary: 130 years ago there was a great evil that used the 33 legendary beast to go to war with the ke all other evil's he was stopped by a great hero.Fast forward 130 years into the present and a new hero has risen to stop the evil once more in the form of a 13yr old boy named West llow West and his friends as they discover the truth behind the evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so just wanted to let you guy's know I still am accepting oc's till about chapter 4 so don't miss out!

Pokemon Young Trainers Academy

Chapter 0: A war far gone?

"Hello class this is Pokemon History 101,today's question, about 130 years ago there was a war, a war far gone that involved the 33 legendary pokemon. Can anyone tell me how these 33 pokemon's war began." said an older Gary a hand shot from a very pale girl with very dark brown hair with, an electric blue streak that keeped falling out of place, and dark amber eye's, she wore the red uniform symbolizing she was a student at the Pokemon Young Trainers each student there are red, blue, orange, gold, silver,and brown for trainers, Blue for breeders, Orange for coordinators, Gold for professor/lab assistant, Silver gym leader, and Brown for poke doctor/poke nurse.

"Yes ." He called "It started when a greedy man wanted the power of the 33 legendary pokemon to restructure the world." She stated.

"Wonderful answer, now can any tell me how to war was stopped?" Gary time a boy raised his hand "Yes." He called on the boy with short red hair and red eyes and a silver uniform "A hero rose up and reclaimed each and everyone of the legendary pokemon.

" He answered loudly "And the hero will rise again n 130 years to stop the evil and this is the 130th year."

Well this was short but sweet it's been like 2 years since i wrote a fan fic because my digimon story didn't take off but whatev's. Hope you enjoyed and see in episode 1 of P.Y.T.A.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah hope you liked ep 0 by the way still waiting for oc's so yeah cool man also who is this champion, this legend, this hero I speak of well find out.

Pokemon Young Trainers Academy

Chapter 1: The Legend Reborn!

In a country side home stood a house that housed a family of 3. Inside on the upper most most floor was a dark skinned boy with light brown hair and forest green eye's, he was wearing an orange vest with yellow pants and white sneakers.

"West can you come down here,you need to eat so you can be ready for your first day at school." called West's mom.

"Coming." he responded.

As West ran down the stairs his father told him to come and recieve his gift his father got him.''Coming dad." yelled West as he ran down the stairs. In all his excitement he missed a step and ended up crashing into the final step.

"Awww." he groaned rising up slowly.

"So what did you have for me dad." he asked bright eyed.

"Well I know how much you wanted a pokemon and at the academy it's already included, but I got your aunt Terri to give us one pokemon from her ranch.

" West jumped up and down with excitement. Which one had he recieved from his favorite and only aunt Terri,she specializes in breeding dragon and flying pokemon."Well your aunt thought maybe you would like this pokemon," His dad reached in his pocket for an ultra ball.

"Now West this is a super rare and hard to tame pokemon,so be careful." West gladly excepted the pokeball which was shrunk. He clicked the button then threw the sphere and out popped an Axew.

He thanked his father and looked at Axew and tried to pet him, but Axew bit his hand.

"Ouch those are some strong teeth you have there," hmm thought West "Maybe i'll call you Jaws." With a satisfied look on his face West put Jaws back in his pokeball,scarfed down his food,and ran out the door. There was only one problem he forgot to bring his bag and uniform with him.

"Oh hello West what are you doing back so soon." Asked his mother.

"Forgot my clothes and equipment." Called West as he changed into a red uniform and dashed out the door.

"Oh that poor child he would forget his head if it weren't attached."responded his mother in the kitchen.

As West was walking he noticed a girl wearing a blue uniform for P.Y.T.A.

"Hey," he shouted as he began running "Are you part of the Pokemon Young..." he suddenly saw she had on earphone's so he decided to scare her. He tapped her on the shoulder and moved away quickly.

She turned around and saw no one, so she continued walking, then west tapped on her again and stood there so when she turned around he was just sitting there smiling. She jumped because a tall dark skinned boy stood behind her "what did he want" she thought.

So that's chapter 1 and I would just like to give a shout out to TheGreatElisaMousy for her character Becca and also for giving me insperation and helping me with tips on writting please check out some of her work but be careful she will make you cry, be expecting more action in chapter 2 and still need oc' what could be awaiting our young hero's in chapter 2 well find out for yourself and chapter 2 will come out next sunday every sunday.!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there loyal reader's today I have a special offer to any who want to give me WestlyKing oc's here is the template.

Name-

Age-

DOB-

Pokemon-[includes nickname when and how they caught them,if traded by who,and if you were thinking about using legendary's as a partner for you well sorry no one is allowed,there first battle,and moveset and abilities.]

Relatives-

Crushes-

Skin color-

Eye color-

Hair color-

Peircing's-not necessary

Scar's-

Hobbies-

Personality-

And pretty much anything else you can think of.

Thank you and bye! :):):):):):):):):):)


	4. Chapter 4

Last week on P.Y.T.A

West just left his house and thought he would sneak up on an unsuspecting classmate who seems to think he's a creep.

Chapter 2: The battle that start's it all! Part 1

"He-llo." shouted West, as the girl who had looked scared tried to inch away.

"Wh...what do you want." Called the girl as she pulled out a great ball slowly.

"I...I have a pokemon, and i'm not afraid to use it." She said as she finally took off her earphones.

"Hey look I just wanted to ask you something because you go to P.Y.T.A right."

She stared at the boy for a moment and then slowly nodded yes.

"Well so do I ..." he paused turning to his side, and stated excitedly

"I'm new to being a trainer so how bout we have a battle to decide if we can be friends."

"What." was all she could manage. Not only had he followed her but was now trying to make friends.

"Geez what a weirdo" she muttered under her breath."_Fine I'll play along._" she thought.

"We can have a battle,"called the girl "but if I win you have to leave me alone..."

"And if I win?" Questioned West.

"And if you win..." She hesitated "If you win I'll be your friend."

"Alright im gonna give it my all." Exclaimed West."Oh by the way I never got your name."

"My name is Ana-Marei." stated the blonde.

West had not really gotten a good look at Ana-Marei, she had golden blonde hair and was about a foot shorter than he was. She was wearing a blue uniform and had 2 pokeballs aside from the one in her hand so he thought she had 3 pokemon altogether, but what really stood out about her was her beautiful chocolate brown skin and eye's.

"So you only have one Pokemon?" Ana asked West half caringly.

"Oh,yeah I just got him a few minutes ago from my aunt Terri gave me. It's an Axew, but i call him Jaws cause his bite is worse than his bark believe me." Said West as he showed Ana his hand that Jaws bit.

Ana then proceeded to look for a reason as to why this guy wouldn't shut didn't seem bad, rather really annoying.

"Well let's get this battle started," she clicked the pokeball and it expanded in size, she tossed it out into the air.

A light shone from the pokeball and out popped an Togepi.

"So..." Called Ana as she put one hand under her elbow and the other on her left side of her face. "will we ever get to see this Axew of yours?" Asked a very bored Ana.

"Y...Yeah um just one question?" Asked West scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, what's that." Asked Ana

"How exactly do you get your pokemon out?

"What?" Ana asked before doing the anime fall.

-THE END-

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I'm so, so sorry for taking like a month to post a new chapter.

A special shout-out to the one and only TheGreatElisaMousy who is the whole reason I made this chapter, it's not like she said she would slap the man out of me if i didn't, so yeah.

Still acCepting oc's so if you have one pm me.


End file.
